


My Dearest Niña

by leocey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alejandra is Sombra, Angst, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Friendly Rivalry, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, awkward teenagers crushing on each other because they're both total computer nerds, background pharmercy - Freeform, idk i love these two, smut if people want it, very quickly i must add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocey/pseuds/leocey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana Song joined Overwatch to save her homeland and the world. She didn't join for the shadowy confrontations with Sombra that ended with odd tension, and she definitely didn't join to find herself falling for the shadowy girl who haunted her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hana: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it. I used my own headcanons, which are:  
> -Alejandra is Sombra  
> -Sombra is Los Muertos and Talon.  
> -Sombra is the same age as Hana.  
> I hope you enjoy! Please send me feedback.

Hana tip-tapped the old keyboard she had found on base while she streamed. “You guys,” She said in between a pop of her chewing gum, “Oh! Thanks for the donation, CrayfishHer! Much appreciated!” She winked for the camera. Gaming helped her cool down, and she never got tired of her fans. Her fans were always there for her through thick and thin. The donations she got from her streams were basically what she was living off of, since Overwatch had no funding and she’s wanted by her own country. 

She had only left because 76 had asked her to-- he presented a new opportunity for her, one she couldn’t just reject. Her skills were needed with Overwatch. MEKA was making deals with companies she didn’t trust and she couldn’t stay there anymore, not like that, not when the true goal to protect Korea was gone. Hana loved her home country, and will die for it. She couldn’t stand the idea of her MEKA activity possibly hurting anyone or anything, much less anyone she loved or even Seoul. The image of omnics destroying the mall by her mother’s house and wreaking havoc on her home had been the reason she joined MEKA. MEKA doing that same damage would be totally hypocritical.

So, she had taken 76’s offer and come with him to Gibraltar. The other Overwatch agents were all nice, but none of them were really her close friends. They all seemed to have scars she couldn’t relate to and strings that held them together. She felt like an outsider, lonely and separate from everyone else who knew some daunting truth she was “too young” to know yet. They tried, of course, but she felt like a child. She’s 19! Being treated as the team baby felt wrong and bad, and she knew it wasn’t intentional. “Oh, Hana’s streaming again..” “Oh, Hana’s gun is jammed again..” She always would tense up at the “Oh, Hana”’s, and she would always wonder what it’d be like when they actually saw her in battle. The opportunity for her to fight had been avoided so far. She was much too recognizable in all the missions that had happened since she arrived, what with millions of people knowing her name and face and all. 

“Hana,” Her daze of thought was interrupted by a gruff voice. “Winston wants to see us.” Soldier: 76 grunted. Hana nodded, said goodbye to her fans, and hung up the stream. She wasn’t surprised when 76 waited for her in the hallway. She knew he liked her company, and she couldn’t say she didn’t appreciate his. He needed company, and so did she. They walked side-by-side, both in their pajamas, down the hallway, in complete silence. Comfortable silence, the kind between family. She supposed that’s sorta what she and 76 were at this point, some weird vaguely familial relationship. He probably had kids before whatever happened to his face happened. He did her laundry and made her breakfast, and that old geezer needed someone to care for so she went ahead and let him. He went ahead and opened the door to Winston’s lab (his fingerprint worked, Hana wasn’t sure why-- her’s didn’t yet.) 

“Ah! Hana! 76!” Winston greeted them, twiddling with his glasses and pushing the device he was working on to the side. His lab was a mess, with parts scattered everywhere and empty peanut butter jars all over. Walking to him was like a level of Donkey Kong- Hana made sure to jump over the banana peels and spare parts just for fun, and waving to Athena’s screen to see if she’d respond (she didn’t.) She found a crate to sit on, and pulled it up next to 76.

“So,” “What?” Hana quickly responded. “We finally found a mission for you two.” Hana and 76 looked at each other in excitement. “In Dorado, we’ve noticed that the gang Los Muertos has been communicating with Talon.” 76 groaned. “Their new soldier.. Her name is Sombra.. She and Reaper have some sort of deal, and she’s out for us. She is a master hacker, and wrote the virus that Reaper almost killed Athena with. You can recognize her, by, a, er-” Winston coughed. “Glow in the dark facepaint.” 76 said, for him. “Los Muertos are easily noticed by their facepaint. It’s done well, and is neon and honestly really impractical for fighting.” “You’ve fought them before?” Hana asked, quizzically. “Long story short.. Yes. It was not a good time.” Winston cleared his throat to draw their attention again. “Yes, thank you, 76. Sombra herself wears a purple coat and tends to attack stealthily. Be ready for anything and everything, especially things from behind.” Winston checked his watch. “Anyway.. The mission isn’t for a few more days, you’ll have time to prep and the like for a while. You two ought to get to bed, the more sleep you get, the better you’ll perform.”

And so they left, without a sound, except for the dinging of Hana’s phone. She pocketed it- who would text her so late? 

When she checked it at her room, it read:

_ Unknown: I’ll be waiting for you, niña. _


	2. Los Muebles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we finally get interaction wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will happen whenever I'm feeling particularly inspired, expect one or two a day. hope you enjoy this one!  
> send me a buzz on tumblr at http://littleripperboy.tumblr.com/ !

Hana and 76 made their way through the streets of Dorado, moving slowly. Hana’s mech was on call nearby if she needed it, but going in with it on would call attention to them, the opposite of what they wanted.

Pitter-patter, pitter-patter, Hana counted her own steps alongside 76’s. Her mind was filled with nervous energy for her first mission, there was so much to worry about-- her MEKA being the first issue on her mind. They couldn’t exactly perform repairs and calling the mech back only did so much and would reveal her location to MEKA, and compromise Overwatch, and it’d be all Hana’s fault, oh god, people could die, what if-

“Soldier.” Hana quickly looked at 76. She gave a sigh of relief. “We have a mission. I know the pre-mission anxiety must be off the charts for you right now, but we can do this. It’s just like the VR, okay?” Hana nodded. 76 always helped her to get her head back in the game. “I’m just worried, I guess. About my MEKA, and, well..” 76 gave her what she assumed was a smile, based off the cock of his head and the raising of his eyebrows. 

Dorado was quite pretty at this time of year. It was a week after La Dia De Los Muertos, but decorations still littered the streets in some places. People stayed off the streets past the Los Muertos inferred curfew, which no one dared to break. They could take your child, your husband, your niece or nephew if you dared to cross them. Police didn’t help very much either at this point, like they didn’t for the rest of the world, so most people lived in fear of Los Muertos. Hana couldn’t help but relate, what with growing up in fear of Omnics from the ocean and watching battles be fought directly outside of the arcade she frequented on a pier in Seoul. She can imagine the fear and pain, the worry-- she shakes her head to stop herself from going there again. Thinking about that sort of thing won’t get you anywhere, Hana.

Hana looked back at 76. He looked quite odd, with his visor off (for once) and instead, toting a very large pair of sunglasses and a surgical mask. They had to go undercover, after all. They were only to stay for about two days and gather information about this Sombra. Confrontation was completely unnecessary, and would do more harm than good in this situation. They soon arrived at the bakery that would be their hideout- Los Muebles. Winston had called an old friend who owned the bakery, who 76 knew, somehow. Hana figured they must’ve been ex-Overwatch or whatever 76 did before he was an old man with hip pain and back problems. 

The bakery’s lights were off, like any other store. 76 knocked first- the door was cracked open, with a rushed “Meet me out back.” Hana found herself counting her steps, trying to regulate her breathing and walking closer and closer to 76 for safety. 

When they walked in the back door, they were greeted by a woman with coffee colored skin and poofy shorter hair. Hana nearly passed out at the sight of her. Her eyes were like fallen leaves, her cheeks seemed as smooth as clouds. 76 broke the silence with a vague hello in the form of a grunt, and the women raised her eyebrow. “So that’s how you greet people now n days, Jack? Nice to see you, too.” Hana raised an eyebrow in response. “‘Jack’?” “He didn’t tell you? Is he still toting that stupid moniker?” She let out a breathy laugh. “Hello, by the way. My name is Carmen, I own the bakery, I’m ex-Overwatch and don’t plan on rejoining, don’t even bother asking.” “Hi.” Hana chimed. She didn’t really have much else to say, considering how she was still nervous and paranoid and afraid, so very afraid. 

“Anyway, you’ll be staying in the attic. My daughter is here sometimes, but not often, so if you see her don’t be surprised.” Hana and 76 nodded, and Hana left to get situated. She found herself drifting off to sleep.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hana’s mech fell from heaven to the ground as a rain of bullets sprayed all around her. She was used to the bullets part, but this time, other people were the targets of her fire. She sighed as she climbed into the mech, keeping her defense matrix up and firing bullets at those who dared to attack her. 76 kept a watch on her back as they navigated the trap they had so stupidly fallen for. How could Los Muertos have not known they were coming? Why did they assume otherwise? “Hindsight’s such a bitch..” Muttered Hana through her com. “You could say that again,” replied 76, gruffly.

Bullets dinked her mech, creating bright lights visible to her. While Hana was glad the MEKA had a sound system (and minifridge, and camera system, and TV, and wifi setup, and more,) she hated how clear the glass was from her side. Everything was visible to her, and her conscience couldn’t help but practically wither up and die of guilt. These weren’t crazed omnics, these were people, probably people who were tricked and converted to this ideology-

Her thoughts were interrupted when 76 went to the com. “I spot people that way, I’m going to see if they have anything of importance. You can handle yourself?” “Mhm.” “Alright. Com me if you need me.” 

And with that, Hana found herself alone on the streets of Dorado with shells of bullets all  
around her. Hana drove her MEKA down the streets to look, until suddenly a blinding light flashed in front of her face. It made an earthshattering noise, destroying her MEKA and forcing it to relocate for self repairing and leaving her alone and vulnerable. She held onto her pistol tight and tried to keep her shaking to the smallest amount she possibly could. She tried to yell for help, but her voice wouldn’t work, oh god. Suddenly, a shrill laugh rung out throughout the smoky air. Hana moved to the side, searching for her opponent, but nothing was there- nothing, no one, just Hana and the empty street. “Glad you came to join the party!” The voice rang out. It seemed feminine, with an accent Hana could pin as the local one (she assumed.) “But, niña, it’s a little early for the main act.” The voice stopped. A figure appeared. It was facing the opposite way to Hana, with its hood up and purple cloak covering the majority of its body. “W..Who are you?!!” Hana called out, aiming her pistol at where she located the voice. “Who am I? Who are you? Oh, of course, niña- I’m Sombra, you see. I’m the invisible one, I’m the one you’ll never win to. I will right wrongs your associates have made, I will fix the atrocities commi- Oh! It appears our time here is up!” Sombra threw another smoke bomb- flashbang? Hana couldn’t tell, but she collapsed. She heard the clip-clap, clip-clap, clip-clap of 76’s shoes coming to her side, and the whirring of a plane, and then she passed out all the way.


	3. Los Muebles, Parto Segundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the team and Hana is gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing an update yesterday! I'm not tagging background ships but you can expect most of the popular ones to be mentioned if it comes up.  
> I hope you enjoy this one! Feedback is appreciated!

“Gassed, she was gassed. KO gas maybe, I’m not sure-” “Calm down, Jack. Is she breathing?” “Yes, she’s breathing, there doesn’t seem to be any blood visible besides from her nose…” 76’s sentence slowed as Hana’s grip on reality slowly returned. Each breath stung through her chest and throat, the routine of forcing air in and out again feeling more complicated and painful than normal. The ringing in her ears layered over the noise of Mercy on what she assumed was a call. Was it? Where was she?  
Hana sat up with as much effort as she could manage. No, they were very clearly not at Gibraltar, or even an Overwatch base. She was in an attic, sitting up against what she assumed to be a wall. There were no windows, but no lights were on. The dim glow of 76’s visor and his Overwatch deployed tablet currently on call with who she assumed was Overwatch’s own go-to medic and prodigy, Mercy. Hana had clearly been given some sort of nanomachines-- 76 had left the packaging of Mercy’s easy treatment on the nightstand, and has Hana analyzed herself, she found the bandaid where he had put them in (she also noted it was a D.Va brand bandaid.) Her body ached from her MEKA’s non-routine self-destruction and blood apparently from her nose on the shell of her suit. 

“Good morning, Sunshine,” 76’s gruff voice greeted her. “Hi to you too,” Hana grumbled in return. “Jack, she’s awake, and you gave her the nanomachines, correct? As long as you applied them correctly, it should be okay. Hello, Hana.” Mercy greeted. Hana crawled next to 76, waving groggily. “Hi, Mom #1,” She yawned. Mercy giggled a bit at the inside joke. “Hana, you’re going to have to lie low for the next day or two. We can’t send aircraft because you two sort of indirectly started a manhunt-” Mercy was pushed away as another face came into view. “Sorry, habibi- Anyway, Hana, me and Jesse are tracking your bounty-” “I have a bounty now? Wow, that’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Hana interrupted, accepting the blanket 76 silently offered her. “It’s still the lowest of all of us, but, you’ve been added to the competition!” 

Fareeha and the kauboi had started a contest based on the bounties of Overwatch agents. Since most of them were renegades, it was quite tough, but Jesse was pulling through strong. “What an honor.” Hana deadpanned. “How are you and Mom doing?” She asked. “Oh, we’re fine. Everything is as boring as usual. I honestly wish I was with you at this point, it’s much better than being locked inside with a doctor..” “Hey!” Fareeha blew a kiss off the camera. “I love you, habibi, but I love the skies more!” She teased. “Fair enough.” Came the gruff reply. “How’s the kauboi doing?” Hana asked. She was glad that Fareeha seemed to understand that the mission was the last thing she’d like to think about.. 76 must have filled them in.

“Oh, Jesse? He is doing fine. He bought Hanzo roses that had a bee in them, and it was a moment you would have deeply enjoyed.” “Yes, I would definitely have enjoyed that.” “He’s been moping because Winston found possible recruits with a higher bounty than him, and 76 is catching up as well, so someone is supposed to make sure he does not go rob a train or something again.” Hana sighed. “Wow.” Fareeha flashed a look of concern. “Are you feeling okay, arnab?” Hana shook her head. “I’m hungry and bruised all over. Nanomachines feel weird and I am also not sure what happened in the mission.” Hana closed her eyes and left 76 to talk with the lovebirds.

“76, can I get something to eat.” She stated. She hadn’t eaten since they had gotten to Dorado, and her stomach was heavy as a stone. He nodded yes. She wrapped the yellow-orange blanket around her even tighter and ventured outside of the attic.

The first thing that she noticed was the bright light. The hallways were well-lit in comparison to the smaller room, lit by electric lights on the ceiling. The hallways smelled much less of dust and years of bad leakage and more homey and warm, like the smell of something cooking permanently but never burning. She scuttled across the wooden floors to find a kitchen of some sort, opening a door as she saw it just a crack to peek in. 

The door’s old hinges creaked as she opened it, alerting the person currently inside. They whipped their head from their computer to Hana, flashing a look of confusion and then understanding. “Are you our guests?” The girl asked. Hana nodded. “I’m her daughter. What are you looking for?” They snapped. Hana hoped she hadn’t interrupted anything important. “Food.” The girl closed her laptop and stood up, pushing the door open. “Well, then let me show you to the kitchen.”

The girl’s obvious interest was to ensure Hana didn’t snoop anymore. Oh, well. Good things only last so long, Hana supposed. She counted each step, right foot, left foot, of the girl as she scuffled along behind her. The girl’s feet were silent against the wood as she walked without socks. Splinters come when you walk on wood without socks. Hana would have to give her some later. The wolf ones, she decided. 

Her feet walked silently against the hardwood, contrasting to Hana’s heavy shuffles of the blanket and thump-thumps of her feet. Her skin was the color of a deliciously creamy latte, and as unperverted as she could say this, her butt was nice. Hana had a pretty clear view, okay?! She immediately shamed herself for this silent observation of the dopeness of this girl who’s name she didn’t even know’s butt.

Hana was so consumed in her own thoughts that she forgot to turn with her at the kitchen, bumping into a wall. The girl looked at her with disdain; gee, nice moves, Hana. Wow. “What do you want..?” She asked. Hana shrugged. “Something warm.” Hana sat down as the girl worked. The girl’s hair was kept back in a braid with a purple hairtie. Her eyes were caramel colored, probably deep enough for Hana to look at for years and never come back to reality. She worked quickly and tossed something in the microwave that Hana wasn’t focused on, and with that, her wonderful nose and cheeks were even more exposed. Her nose was wonderful, and her cheeks were a lovely color that Hana could jus-

Hana’s thoughts were interrupted when her meal was basically thrown like a frisbee across the table to Hana. “Enjoy your gourmet meal.” The girl winked. A hot pocket sat in front of her. What did Hana expect? “What flavor is it?” Hana begged. “Four cheese.” The girl replied, starting to leave. “Wait!” Hana exclaimed. “Do you have drinks or something?” At this point, Hana was stalling. The next thing she knew, she had a Capri Sun to match her hot pocket. Gourmet. 

“What’s your name, anyway?” Hana asked.  
“Alejandra.” The girl said, and left, leaving Hana completely dazzled by the Capri Sun and hot pocket that had so precisely been prepared for her.


	4. Amomentincrime dot com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra finally has some screentime to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update while I have downtime! I'm on vacation currently, so if you want updates on how I'm doing with writing and all, tumblr will have those (mine is littleripperboy but i'll also post to the Som.Va tag.)  
> Updates until Monday will be short, probably! Monday we'll return to our regular every other day schedule.  
> edit: i have a fever, which means i'll be able to write more!

Sombra slouched over her computer, sighing at the percentage ticking ever so slowly up. Why was it going so slowly? She had made sure Reaper and Widowmaker didn’t break the wifi (which was quite difficult, she must add.) Despite being the all-horrible villain, Reaper needed her help to illegally download music with the new cybersecurity implemented. Widowmaker practically stuffed their internet speed into a bag and beat it with a baseball bat and set it on fire with her constant downloads of dog videos. She sent them to Tracer, but of course, Sombra wasn’t one to tattle. No, she was one to blackmail. These Talon agents just weren’t used to her style yet, and assumed she was either tech support or another brainless Los Muertos lackey who could type numbers and make things happen.

Sombra was neither of those things. What sort of name would “Sombra” be for tech support, anyway? Would tech support make a deal with Talon to help destroy Overwatch as long as Talon provided some sort of protection for her home city? No. She was not tech support. Tech support would be a last resort for someone who had nothing better to do, not for a prodigy, like herself. She wrote the code which nearly hacked the God AI Athena until Reaper fucked it up like usual. Ugh. How do you even fuck that up? Just sedate the gorilla and put the USB in the right dock!   
She sighed. No need to think about her coworker’s complete ineptness at their own jobs and evil plans right now. That would darken her mood when she had something new and different to do.

She opened D.Va’s livestream. Unsurprisingly, it wasn’t live due to the fact that D.Va was currently still K.O’d somewhere with Reaper’s archnemesis. She had returned to her childhood room after the attack to avoid Overwatch, since they knew her general location for sure now and she was awful with guns and long range weapons. It’s not like she couldn’t beat them. She was having a lot of fun with this game of hide-and-seek with Overwatch, showing off her talents and being an overall nuisance (her favorite pastime.)

D.Va was quite the opponent, though. With her MEKA… Military issued MEKA. With tracking chips. This would be a problem. The idea of someone else fishing for her catch bugged her. Sombra liked having her own target, her own person to label as an archnemesis like Reaper and Widowmaker. She could admit to herself that she would probably enjoy having a 19 year old Korean MEKA driver as her Tracer. Plus, D.Va was actually cute. Tracer’s accent was just annoying. Widowmaker has bad taste.

Sombra decided on her impulse. She hacked MEKA in a few easy steps and erased D.Va’s MEKA from the register, but had a little bit of difficulty in keeping its functions still active. Whatever, D.Va could function without working strobe LEDs. Her primary fire, defense matrix, and self-destruct and the paradox of the call mech feature (it didn’t appear to actually call a new mech, but simply repair the old one? Sombra decided to just accept it like everyone else.) 

She tabbed over to amomentincrime.com. Ugggggghhh. Why was it taking so lon-

_Creeeeeeeeeak_.

Her focus was immediately directed to a sleepy, curious face peeking into her room.

What.

She had told her mom not to come in here. Her mother wouldn't even know she was here, she snuck in pretty well.

Was that D.Va?


	5. update

just an update here to tell yall whats goin on with this fic! i stopped writing for a while because i wasn't as sure about it or anything, but with actually a lot of my headcanons fitting with the leak i'm gonna keep continuing it! expect updates every few days. thank you for reading!!  
(sorry for updating with a chapter, i'll delete this soon enough.)


End file.
